Unspoken
by Ellbellks
Summary: Nick come across a new grimm (oc) who doesn't speak a word. This is my first Grimm fanfic-pls tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm-characters or stories**

The room was old and falling apart. The wall paper peeled from the ceiling and had turned a sickly brown colour. Green spots of mold and other things were scattered around the ceiling. The air was stale and filled with toxic fumes. RG was a giant of a man with dark skin and greasy black hair. His face was shapeless and his eyes were wide and bloodshot. He rolled up another cigarette of weed, stuck it in his mouth and lit it. He puffed out more putrid smoke. A smile spread out across his face, showing his yellow teethe. His companions puffed and blew smoke across the room. RG rose clumsily. He walked over to the corner of the room where his guest sat. bound by rope. She was fourteen more or less. Her red hair was long and matted. Her piercing green eyes were vacant as if no one was there inside. She never talked, she never moved. RG lifted up her chin so he could look into her eyes. He blew a puff of smoke into her face. She didn't react. The smile on his face fell. He slapped her. She didn't react. He punched her hard yet still she didn't react.

"Scream damn it! I wanna hear you scream" He roared.

From his pocket he brought out a knife, putting it to her neck. She didn't so much as flinch. The door exploded odd its hinges. The man who had booted it open stepped in.

"Police!" He shouted aiming his gun.

A dozen police officers swarmed in. After then came in two detectives wearing bullet proof vests. One was small and lean with short black hair. That was Nick. The other was tall and bulky. His skin was a dark caramel. That was Hank. The officers handcuffed RG's men. They were all led outside.

"Put down the knife" Nick ordered.

RG roared in anger and turned to face Nick. He charged. As he did his face changed, becoming that of an animal's. Abruptly, he stopped, realizing what Nick was.

"Grimm!" He spat.

"Drop the knife" Nick repeated.

RG did as he was told. He had encountered Grimms before and, though he wouldn't admit is, was deeply afraid of them. Hank slapped some handcuffs on RG's wrists and led him away. Nick slowly approached the girl in the corner. A streak of blood was coming from there the knife had pierced her skin.

"It's okay" Nick promised. "I won't hurt you"

He put away his gun and untied the rope that bound her. She rose to her feet.

"I'm Detective Berkhard, Portland PD. What's your name?" He asked.

The girl didn't answer. Nick led her to his car. He put her in the passenger seat then buckled her in. Hank came over.

"What is she?" He wondered.

"I don't know; I can't get her to talk" Nick explained. "I'm going to take her to the hospital, I'll see you later"

"Alright but call me if you manage to ID her" Hank told.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick waited patiently outside the girl's door. The Doctor came out, she was thin and had her hair in a tight, neat bun.

"Has she said anything?" He questioned.

"I'm afraid she hasn't and I can't get any reaction from her, not even to light. I shined a light in her eyes and her pupils didn't dilate" She answered.

"Is she okay?"

"I can't be certain until the tests come back but for now she seems okay to go"

"Thanks"

Nick went into the room. The girl was on the bed, her hair had been brushed and washed. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. A plaster was on her neck.

"Until we know your name is it okay if we call you Jane Doe?" The girl didn't reply. "Well…anyway Jane I'd like to take you back to the precinct, here I brought you some clothes" He said, putting the clothes onto the bed. He stepped out to let her change.

Jane stared at the clothes. She got out of bed and changed into them however kept the old boots she had been wearing when Nick had found her. She met Nick outside and they left. He felt a strange connecting with her.

Nick entered the interrogation room. There was a desk in the center of the room. RG sat there. He tensed when Nick sat at the opposite side.

"You're looking at some serious time Randal" Nick told. "Drug smuggling, possession and kidnapping"

RG shrugged.

"Who's the girl?" Nick asked.

Again RG shrugged.

"Who is she?" Nick demanded.

"You're doing time no matter what, you might as well tell us"

RG shrugged. Nick rose, slamming his hands on the table. RG flinched.

"Okay, I don't know, I swear"

"Why did you take her?"

"Like you don't know?"

Nick stared at him confused.

"You don't know, some grimm you are, don't know your own kind when you see them" RG smirked.

"What?" Nick replied.

"She's a grimm! I wanted to cause her pain like so many of my family has cause of you grimms" RG explained.

Nick's eyes widened. He got up, leaving the room. Reynard had been on the other side of the glass in the room. He left when Nick had.

"Do you believe him?" The captain asked.

"I don't know" Nick replied.

They both looked at Jane. She was sitting at Nick's desk drawing.

"I know how to find out" Reynard offered.

Nick nodded. They both approached her.

"Jane" Nick spoke.

She didn't look up and carried on drawing. Reynard observed her. He took the pile of papers she had drawn on. Her drawings were picture like. She had drawn Nick, Hank and RG. Reynard put them back then picked up another pile. They depicted him in both normal and vogued from. He showed them to Nick.

"That's not possible, she's never seen me change" Reynard made clear.

He gripped Jane by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He vogued, his face turning strange and ugly.

"How did you know?" He demanded.

She didn't answer.

"She is a grimm" Reynard told. "But there's no way she could have known"

"What should we do with her?" Nick wondered.

"Well we can't put her in a foster home, if the Royals get wind of her she's as good as dead" He replied.

"She can't stay here"

"Unless you want to take her she's going to have to"

Nick thought about this.

"I'll give Julliet a call" He eventually decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane walked through the front door, closely followed by Nick. The house was large and clean. Not a thing was out of place.

"Juliet" Nick called.

"I'm in the kitchen" A voice came.

Jane followed him as he made his way to Juliet. She was a tall woman with light brown hair.

"Jane this is Juliet" Nick told.

"Nice to meet you Jane" Juliet smiled, offering her hand for Jane to shake.

The girl simply looked at Juliet, her face expressionless. Juliet withdrew her hand.

"You can stay in our guest room" Nick told. "It's up the stairs to your left"

Jane stood motionless for a moment. She turned and went to the door, opening it to reveal Monroe who was just about to knock. Rosalie was behind him. They both had fair brown hair and wore simple clothing.

"Hi there" Monroe said. "You must be Jane"

Nick and Juliet appeared.

"Monroe, Rosalie thanks for coming" Nick smiled.

Jane backed away from the doorway. All four adults took a seat on the couch.

"So who is she?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know who she is but I know she's a grimm" Nick told.

Jane opened the front door just as Hank was about to knock. He entered, greeting Jane. She didn't answer so he pulled up a chair next to the couch.

"She's a grimm" Monroe gulped.

Nick nodded.

"Have you gotten her to talk yet?" Hank questioned.

"No she won't say a word" Nick replied. "Rosalie could you take a look at her and see if there's anything you could do to help her?"

"Sure" She answered.

She rose and went over to where Jane was standing.

The night air was bitter. Jane sat on her bed hugging her knees. She simply stared into the imposing darkness. She wanted to scream, to shout but nothing came out. She was trapped. She was alone.

Nick walked into the guest room to find Jane sitting crossed legged. Piles of drawings surrounded her.

"You're really talented" He told her.

She stopped drawing, got to her feet and left. Nick picked up a couple of drawings. He smiled as he looked through them. There was one of Rosalie standing with Monroe. The next one he looked at was of them again but vogued.

"How the hell?" He stared.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane walked to the front door. Nick watched her. She latched it then made her way to the couch. There was a knock at the door. He opened it, revealing Reynard.

"Hey" Nick greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would check in and see how the girl's adjusting" Reynard replied. "Has she talked at all?"

"No not a word" Nick told. "But she did it again, she knows what Wesen Rosalie and Monroe are and they've never vogued in front of her"

He gave Reynard the drawings.

"This isn't possible" Reynard commented.

They both stared at Jane.

Juliet searched through some racks of clothes. Every so often she would take off a top or Jacket, putting it up to Jane to see if it suited her.

"Why don't we get you some new shoes?" Juliet suggested.

She led Jane to the shoe section. There was a wide array of boots, trainers and high heels. While Juliet had her back turned Jane silently slipped away. She exited through a fire escape that lead to a back alley. It was dark and smelly. She traveled through a series of back alleys.

A woman was cowering against a brick wall as a tall, pale man stood over her holding a gun to her head.

"Purse!" He barked.

The woman shrieked. She fumbled through her bag in a desperate search.

"Come on!" The man bellowed.

The woman vogued, becoming a rat like creature. The man was ready to pull the trigger. Jane got behind him. He grabbed the woman by her hair. Jane delivered a quick jab to the center of his back. He roared in anger and turned to face her. He shot his gun at her. She managed to dodge the bullet then kicked the gun out of his hand. While he was still in shock at what she had done, Jane punched the man in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to his knees. Jane slapped his neck repeatedly then dug her thumb and index finger into it. He went out like a light. The woman saw that Jane was grimm and fled in fear for her life.

Rosalie's spice shop was quant and homey. It smelled of rich, earthen flavors. Jane entered then made her way to the counter. Rosalie appeared from the back.

"Jane?" She stared.

Jane's hands were bruised and bleeding form were she had hit the man so hard. Rosalie noticed.

"What happened?" She questioned.

Jane didn't reply. Rosalie got her first aid kit and went to cleaning the blood from Jane's hands. She applied band aids when she was finished.

"Come on" She said. "let's get you back to Nick"


	5. Chapter 5

Vienna

The room was decorated with lush rugs and stunning paintings. Viktor sat reclined in his chair, sipping his tea. There was a click as the doors to the room opened, revealing a tall man with worn features.

"The girl has been found, my lord" The man declared. "She is staying with Nicolas Burkhardt in Portland"

He handed over the pictures to Viktor that showed Jane and Nick together. The girl was looking directly into the camera in each shot despite how they had been taken in secret.

"Retrieve the girl, kill the other grimm if you have to" Viktor instructed.

The man bowed his head before taking his exit. Viktor remained staring at the image, his thumb rubbed against the girl's head.

Jane stopped. She looked around her.

"Jane?" Rosalie stared.

The girl took her hand and set off at a brisk pace. Rosalie followed, unsure of what to make of the girl's actions.

"Is something wrong?" Rosalie questioned.

In answer the girl walked faster, pulling Rosalie along with her. There was a screech of tires as a black van pulled up behind them. Masked men jumped out, guns in hand.

"Jane go!" Rosalie told

Jane ran and Rosalie followed. The men let shot their guns. They were told to get the girl; it did not matter if she was damaged to some extent.

Jane and Rosalie rounded a corner and continued. The men weren't far behind.

"This way" Rosalie pulled Jane down an alley.

They turned this way and that as the alley split off to intersections her and there. The men could be heard not far behind them. They kept running until they came to a dead end. Rosalie made to go back the way they came however it was already too late, the men were before them. Rosalie gripped Jane's hand tight. The men aimed their guns and fired. Jane pushed Rosalie backwards, sending her tumbling to the floor. The girl dashed left and right as the rain of bullets shot past. She managed to dodge all but one that tore through her leg. Jane stumbled slightly then kicked her leg in a wide ark, knocking one of the men into another. While they were distracted she charged at the third man, avoiding the bullets he sent her way. She leapt up and brought her knee colliding with his chin. There was a resounding crack and the man fell to the ground cursing and hissing in agony. Jane landed on her feet. She knocked the guns out of the other hands of the other two then punched one in the gut. She propelled herself up using his shoulder then brought a good hard kick to the other man's stomach. Both tried to grab her but she was too quick. The one with the broken jaw came at her from behind. Jane evaded him and sent him flying into the other two. They fell to the ground in a messy heap. Rosalie stared in utter shock, her mouth open. Jane took her hand and led her away.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane and Rosalie were escorted inside the precinct. The girl hobbled slightly, her leg was bandaged from where she had been shot. Nick rose, approaching them.

"Are you both okay? What happened?" Nick questioned.

Jane said nothing and went to sit at his desk. She found some paper and began to draw.

"These men pulled up and just started shooting at us" Rosalie told. "If it wasn't for Jane I'd be dead"

Nick looked somewhat surprised.

"She took them all on single-handedly, it was amazing" Rosalie explained. "She got shot while fighting them"

"Really?" Nick stared.

Rosalie simply nodded.

"Do you know why they were after you?" Nick asked.

"I don't know but before it happened Jane seemed anxious, she wanted to get away from there" Rosalie answered.

Jane continued drawing, her hand scrawling across the page. She had already managed to create a small pile of drawings. Nick and Rosalie approached from behind. He picked up the paper, looking through them.

"Wait" Rosalie took a drawing from the pile denoting three men.

"These are the men that attacked us" She said.

Nick studied the drawing. "I'll hand this to Reynard, see what he can do"

One of the drawings caught Nick's eye. It showed a man he's never seen before but there was something about him.

"Wait here, can you watch her?" He instructed.

Rosalie nodded, stepping closer to Jane. Nick took the drawings to Reynard's office. He knocked before entering.

"Is the girl alright?" The captain asked.

"They were attacked by these three" He handed over the drawing of the three men. "Jane was shot but seems to be okay for now at least"

Reynard studied the drawing. "Alright I'll send this out, see what comes of it"

"I think this guy might be involved, do you know him?" Nick handed the drawing of the man over.

Reynard's face darkened.

"You know him?" Nick observed.

"Unfortunately yes, his name is Viktor Albert Wilhelm George Beckendorf, he's a royal"


	7. Chapter 7

Nick and Hank sat in silence as they watched Jane drawing at Nick's desk. Both unnerved about the Royal's actions.

"They must know about Jane" Hank said. "Do you think that they want her?"

"Seems like it but how do they even know about her?" Nick replied.

He looked over at some of her illustrations, the majority depicted a girl wearing a leather jacket with short dark hair and eyes.

Jane stopped drawing as Officer Wu approached.

"There's been a murder at 5th and Holland" He told.

"Alright let's go" Nick rose from his chair, grabbing his coat.

Hank followed suit. When Jane got up both stared at her curiously.

"Looks like she wants to go" Hank said.

"I guess it should be fine as long as she stays in the car" Nick responded.

Hank shrugged and they took their leave.

The car came to a stop. Nick turned to face Jane in the back seat.

"Stay here okay, we shouldn't be too long" He informed.

The girl did not reply. She was clutching her drawings tightly. Hank and Nick got out of the car. They made their way over to the crime scene. Jane slipped out of the car as they walked. She looked around her then set off down the street in the opposite direction Nick had gone. It appeared that she was searching for something or someone.

Nick turned back to the car. Jane was gone.

"Hank she's not there" He said.

Both stopped in their tracks. Hank turned to look back.

"You go ahead; I'll go find her" Nick told.

"Okay, call if you find her"

Nick nodded and headed back over to the car. Concern showed on his face. He didn't want any harm to come to the girl. Though he knew virtually nothing about the girl Nick wanted to help her in any way he could. At the end of the road he spotted Jane as she turned a corner and was gone. Nick dashed in her direction.

"Jane" He called.

By the time he made it to the corner Jane was halfway down the next street.

"Jane wait" Nick yelled.

The girl continued walking though slowed down somewhat. Before long he managed to catch up to her. They carried on walking. Nick wanted to know where Jane wanted to go, knowing that he wouldn't get any answers from Jane.

There was a buzz as Nick's phone rang. He brought it out of his pocket and answered it before putting it to his ear.

"Hey did you find Jane?" Hank asked. "Reynard wants us back at the precinct to report on the murder"

"Yeah I found her, I just want to check something out. I'll meet you there" Nick replied.

"Alright see you then" Hank spoke.

The call ended and Nick put his phone back. Jane turned into a side street that was at the back of a restaurant. Nick followed. She kept walking further in until she came to a series of bins. There was noise coming from behind them. Jane crept forward, Nick right behind her. There peered round one of the bins. Nick's eyes widened at what he saw. The girl with short hair from Jane's drawings was crouched low on the ground, trying to rub blood off of her hands. Nick got out his gun.

"Portland PD hands up now" He stepped in front of her.

A look a panic showed on the girl's face, her eyes darted about wildly, trying to find a way to escape. Jane walked up to the girl.

"Jane stop, get away from her" Nick ordered.

Jane placed the drawings in front of the girl. Nick took Jane's hand and led her back.

"I-is that me?" The girl questioned.

Jane said nothing in return. Nick looked between the two.

"Stand up slowly and put your hands behind your back" Nick instructed.

The girl did as she was told. Nick lowered his gone and handcuffed her.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Trubel" Was the girl's reply.


End file.
